Just Friends
by Emerald Sunset
Summary: Duo and Hilde have been 'friends' for a long time, but will the act on their instincts and hear or will common sense and win? PLEASE R&R Lemon later..definate lime parts...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: ya i dun own gundam wing

AN: haha inspired partly by some of my own experiences and watching Gundam wing...whoho perfect romance....definitely limey bits me and my sick mind...Hilde and Duo..non yaoi...later lemon fic 

READ AND REVIEW please!

Chapter One

Hilde sat there in the junkyard watching Duo work, She propped up her head on her arms as she watched him strip off his shirt from the head. His muscles glistened in the sweat as they moved with fluid grace. Hilde sighed. Interesting thoughts filtered through her head; shaking her head she bought herself back to reality. Need to focus on paper work. Must calculate numbers...

It had been 5 years since the last battle with Martymaya. They had both grown to be good friends, but one issue was never really resolved between them. Well for her anyways. There was always that nagging feeling she had for him. She wasn't sure if it was just sexual tension from never taking their relationship further or if it was something more. One thing she did know though. She didn't like him with other girls. In fact no matter how hard she pretended it didn't matter it did. She would act like she didn't care in front of him, and their friends. Even to Relena she had lied and acted well enough to pretend she never wanted Duo that way. When she went out with other guys, well it just never worked out. 

Duo flung another piece of shuttle part into a large pile. He watched from the corner of his eye as Hilde seemed to be starring off into space. Thinking about that poster she put up of that new rock star no doubt. It was damn frustrating to have her so close and not to have her. It was even more frustrating for them to joke around about having sex and talk about it openly to know that he couldn't have her.

Hilde buried her face in her arms. "URG!!!" Good clean thoughts. Think about baseball....baseball...Duo..in a baseball uniform...DAMN! This was horrible, she decided, everyone that didn't know them assumed they were going out when they were together since they were on such good terms. Not only did that ruin any chance of her finding another boyfriend, it also meant that despite what people though, it was never reality. She could never kiss Duo, or do have of the stuff her mind keeps coming up with. A voice startled her.

"Hey Babe, whats the groan for?" Duo asked as he grabbed a towel to wipe off his sweat. Hilde's eyes followed the movement from under lowered lashes so he couldn't see.

"Oh nothing just thinking that I need a break from this heat" She lied. She had enough practice the last 5 years to cover her ass. Oh dear, at this right if I don't pounce him I'll be lucky. Blood rushed to other places as she watched him stretch out his back. His muscles riveted as he moved, and his scent of slight cologne and sweat filled the air. Swallow girl...breath....look away...

"Oh I see." he said as he headed to the shower. "Well I am heading out with the boyz tonight, so can you close up?." he asked already knowing the answer. He watched her get out from behind the counter and close the the store, his eyes followed the movement of her perfectly formed ass. This level of frustration is not healthy for any male. Shaking his head he went to shower. A cold one.

AN: What do you think?


	2. Chapter One

Chapter 2

Disclaimer...ya I dun't own Gundam wing

AN: Thankies for all the reviews

Chapter 2

Hilde was sitting and watching TV when Duo came out. "All decked out for the ladies I see." she joked. She allowed her eyes to wander from his white turtle neck that hinted at the perfection underneath to the blue jeans. 

"Keep looking at me like that and you'll regret it." Duo grinned as he pulled on a pair of brown loafers. "What are you watching anyways?" he asked as he plopped down next to her. "Another movie with Matt Ohao I see." he muttered as he shook his head.

"What?! Look at the man he's gorgeous, more gorgeous than you, I have to watch." Hilde laughed. She wasn't actually watching Matt Ohao, just happening to be flipping through. Actually she had been starring off into space for the last little while, her mind wandering to Duo in the shower. If Duo thought she was watching Matt Ohao, so be it. "Where are you going anyways?" she asked as she got a whiff of his cologne and her heart beat soared.

"Dunno, shoot some pool, pick up some girls." he winked as he pulled on a leather jacket. "The usual stuff." Duo had no clue what women found SO attractive about Matt Ohao, big woopy deal. Duo noticed that Hilde had changed into a clean white tank top and a pair of flattering jeans, was she going out later with someone? "You going out later?" he asked casually 

"Not really." Hilde said softly waiting for him to invite her to hang out with him. Nothing. Right. What did I expect? "Hm are the rest of the guys going to be there?" she asked. Invite me along you baka. 

"Yup." Duo stated simply as he searched for his keys. 

"They'e right here." Hilde said slightly annoyed tossing him the keys aiming for his head.

"Woah calm down there. You want me to get anything while I am out?" he asked grabbing the keys in midair. He will never figure woman out.

Ya a brain Duo. Get yourself a brain. Hilde thought frustrated. Just than the phone rang, thanking heavens for the distraction she went to pick up the phone.

Duo padded off to look for his wallet. Where the hell is everything? And why did Hilde always knew where everything was. He glanced at his reflection in the mirror. He was damn better looking than that Ohao character. Hmpf. "Hey Hilde? You know where my wallet is?" he asked as he walked back out catching the tail end of the phone conversation. 

"Thats great Dave, I'll meet you in a couple of minutes than....oh Duo, your wallet is..." Hilde trailed off as she stood on tip toe and grabbed his wallet from a shelf. His eyes enjoyed the peak a boo view of her flat stomach. He gulped as she tossed it to him, and hung up the phone. 

"Whose Dave?" He asked casually, as he watch her pull on a jacket, and a purse. 

"Ya know that guy with the cute Australian accent that came by the other day looking for a part for his vintage Harley?" she asked as she applied a layer of sheer lip gloss. Duo followed the movement of the tube of lip gloss wishing he could trace those lips with his tongue. 

"ya I guess." Duo said as he thought back to last Friday. Oh that guy. The surfer dude/biker/guy. "Oh Curly?" he asked 

"Hhaa Curly? When did you come up with that nickname?" she asked as they left the house together. 

The moment you gave him OUR phone number. He thought girmly. "Meh you know, you go out with so many guys I have to have a system of remember them." he said honestly. 

Hilde shrugged. "Mind giving me a lift?" she asked as she walked over to the car, "I am heading downtown too." Great with any luck I won't run into Duo tonight and I won't have to watch him pick up other girls. 

"Sure." he said as his cellphone rang. "Hello." he barked as he got in, and unlocked the door for Hilde. "ya, ya I'll be right down." he said as he ended the convo. 

Hilde meanwhile struggled with the stupid seatbelt that was ALWAYS stuck. "Here I'll get that." Duo said as he reached over and jerked the seatbelt. Hilde meanwhile sat there, gripping the seat tightly. Breath, breath, OH MY GOD I can't breath. He's too close, if he doesn't move away this moment I swear I am going to do something I regret. Duo's cologne tickled Hilde's nose, he was so close she could feel his warmth eminating from him. 

"There. Done." Duo said, his eyes wandered to that oh kissable lip of Hilde. He stayed there just hovering above her lips, unable to make himself move. 

"Thanks." she whispered, he was so close, his strong arms still braced on either side of her. She watched he outlines of the contours of his muscles. "Um..." she muttered not quite sure what to do, her brain wasn't functioning at the moment. 

*Beep Beep Beep* This time it was her cell phone. 

Duo instantly drew back into his seat, started up the car and drove in a manic speed as Hilde picked up. Hilde's cheek flushed as got phone. "Ya Dave, in front of Horizon, yup I should be there in a couple of minutes...bye." she said as she looked nervously to Duo. Like before, this instant would be swept under the rug. At least she hopped it would be. God, it he only knew the thoughts going on in her brain. 

Duo gritted his teeth in frustration. One of these days he was just going to grab her and kiss her. She's going to slap him, but he should just get it out of his system and get it over with. He remembered back to their conversation about the "friends with benefits" talk a couple of years back. They had only been joking around of course. Oh how he wished they had taken it seriously. "Here's your stop." he said as he starred straight ahead. 

"Duo..." Hilde started as she glanced as his side profile. 

"Ya?" he asked still looking straight ahead. 

"We, um...well..us..." she stumbled over words. 

"What about us?" he asked quirking an eyebrow. His eyes looked into hers as if searching for an answer. 

*BEEP!* The cars behind them honked and beeped frustrated. 

"We'll talk about this later?" she asked as she climbed out looking at him apologetically. 

"Definitely" he muttered as he sped away. 

AN: Ya ya...I should just write the lemon...I am getting to that..I swear! what do you think so far? 


	3. Chpater 2

Chapter 2

AN: Hey kiddies this is where this sick twisted fic gets lemony...so if you don't like explict sexual content turn back now. I dun want emails annoying me about their poor virgin eyes!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam wing or any of its characters

"So Hilde I had fun." Dave said as he stuffed his hands into his pocket.

"Ya I did too." Hilde smiled. Damn this was that awkward goodnight kiss part. Not that Dave wasn't attractive, she had noticed a fair share of envious female glances her way, something was just missing. Dave's 6'2 muscular frame, curly blond hair, piercing blue eyes, and charismatic smile no doubt won the hearts of many admirers but not hers.

"So..." he said flashing a devastatingly charming grin that had no effect on her. 

Hilde wished it did. She really really really wish it did. But before she could tell him no, his lips had already descended barely skimming hers. His kiss was warm, and well nice. Okay maybe she can loose herself in this she thought. Oh man she had so much stuff to do tomorrow, groceries, and laundry....is Dave still kissing me? Oh right the kiss. Hilde broke off the kiss, and tried to find something half decent to say. "Um, Dave, your a nice guy, and all but I am well..."

"No interested." Dave finished for her. "Its okay, I understand, but we could've have something there." Dave winked as he turned around to walk away. 

"Ya don't I wish..." Hilde said under her breath as she fumbled with her keys. It Dave and her had hitted it off, than she wouldn't have to spend most of her day worrying about keeping her hormones and her feelings for Duo in check. Sighing she kicked off her high-heels and fumbled with the light switch.

"So you had fun?" a familiar voice asked, making her jump.

"Duo! What are you doing sitting in the dark?" she hissed as she turned on the light to see Duo sitting on the couch.

"Technically I was sleeping, until you woke me up." he said pushing himself off the couch. All that pilot training had some use he decided. He had actually awoken when Dave's car pulled into the drive way, and while he was no obsessed stalker he couldn't keep his curiosity in check, as he listened in on their conversation from an opened window. "So how did the Dave thing go?" he asked getting up from the couch.

Hilde shrugged and flipped her now shoulder length blue black hair. "How did the girl hunting go?" She asked as she plopped down on the couch.

"Honestly?" he asked, as he tossed her a can of beer from the fridge.

"Of course, but only if you want to share." she said as she sipped her drink, trying not to sound to eager for the details.

"Not that well." he plopped down on the sofa next to her. His eyes shot her a side glance as she gulped down the liquid. _Ya Hilde non of the girls measured up to you. _ Ya tell her that, that won't freak her out Maxwell.

Hilde's eyes collide with Duo's as she glanced over at him. He was looking at her with the weirdest look. "What is it?" she said as she turned towards him.

"Oh just thinking about that friends with benefit thing.." he joked half heartingly, hopping she would say yes and say something on the lines of.... _Duo you sexy beast, take me now_. But that was always in his dreams.

"Hm, what about it? You were always too chicken to go through with it." Hilde laughed as she swatted him playfully. Her hand grazed his powerful pectoral muscles, and she had to remind herself to breath.

"That could be debatable." he said too soft for her to hear.

"Huh?" Hilde asked, she couldn't have heard what she just heard.

"Nothing I just asked you about that Dave character again." Duo asked.

"Oh." she said a bit disappointed.

"Why? What did you think I said?" Duo asked his eyes searching hers for the truth.

"Nothing..." she muttered looking away. "Dave, oh well we didn't have much chemistry." she explained.

"Bad kisser?" he asked sympathetically. Inwardly he was way all too happy.

"Yah I guess, its hard to find a good ones these days." she said stretched her legs out.

Duo's eyes swept down her legs and back up to her face, and refrained from showing her that one of the best kissers out there was right in front her. "What's up?" he asked instead, as he noticed that she moved with some stiffness instead of her usual grace.

"Oh Dave and I were in the mosh pit, my shoulder is just a bit sore that's all." she said as she rotated her shoulder gingerly. Duo in a way was very glad Hilde would in all likelihood use "Dave and I" phrases that last time tonight.

"Want me to help?" he asked. Duo over the years had accumulated quite skillful hands at massaging.

"Ya definitely." she smiled, as she turned her back to Duo.

Duo placed his hands on her delicate shoulders and massaged them with the strength he knew she liked. He felt her muscles relaxing underneath his fingers as he worked his way lower down her back. At this range he could smell the traces of her perfume, a feminine, flowery, yet musky sent. A perfume he had often sniffed when he passed by it at a department store when he was away on business, it reminded him of home.

Hilde bit down hard on her lower lip to keep from moaning. This felt too good, not just the massage but Duo's hand on her. Her mind would not keep from flashing thoughts of his hands in other places. She rolled her head back in pleasure as Duo's hand worked their magic and loosened all the knots in her shoulders. 

Duo caught a glimpse of Hilde as she rolled her head back. His urge to kiss that beautiful lower lip caught in between her death was inconceivably intense. God help him because there is only so much a man can take. 

TO Be CONTINUED....

AN: since some of you probably skip my note from before about the upcoming lemoniness...I decided to keep the lemon in a separate chapter..so if you don't want to read it....skip to chapter 4


	4. Chap 3 lemon

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: usual i dun't own gundam bs

An: aw...the lemony goodness

Duo's eyes traveled up and down the beautiful column of Hilde's neck. This is insane he thought everything about her is beautiful. I should just go for it and get it out of my system, and than she will slap me back to reality. He leaned closer down to her neck so that his lips almost grazed he soft skin. 

Hilde's breathing quickened as she felt his warm moist breath on her neck. "Duo?" she asked her voice barely audible suddenly.

"I am going to kiss you, right here." he said, his voice husky, "If you want to stop me you better do it now." he warned as he waited for her to slap him back to reality.

Hilde's heart stopped, she twisted her head slightly so she could look into his eyes. The hunger and passion she saw in them were undeniable, because the same fire was burning in hers. "If you are going to kiss me for the first time, it better not be my damn neck." she muttered as she lowered her head closer to his.

Duo couldn't believe it, and hey he wasn't an idiot, he's taking what he can get. Turning Hilde so that she faced him again, he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "You sure? Because it will change everything." he said as he cupped her chin pulling her face to him.

Hilde's answer was to run her hands up and down his muscular chest something she longed to do, and finally resting each on a pectoral muscle. She watched and felt him suck a breath in and his heart beat quicken. 

Lowering his head ever so slowly he grazed her lips with his. She let out a soft gasp, a wonderment of the feeling such a small kiss could evoke as she felt it all the way to her toes. Taking advantage of her gasp, Duo prodded her mouth with the tip of his tongue. She let out a small moan, and pulled her body closer to his and returned his kiss and bit softly onto his lower lip. The reaction was instant as electricity seem to pound through both of them.

Letting out a low primal growl Duo gathered Hilde closer to him, feeling her lush curves push again his harder edges. He should've done this a long time ago he decided. As the kiss grew more hungry, he impatiently pulled at Hilde's tank top, and with some help from her he was able to get it off and at the same time she had moved onto his lap straddling him. He took a long while just admiring her, tracing shapes on her belly button, as he noticed the labored breathing and her restless movement caused pressure and pleasurable friction against other parts of him.

"Duo..." she moaned as threaded her fingers through his hair.

"What?" he asked hoarsely.

"Touch me." she pleaded. It was all he needed to hear, before he took on satin covered breast into his mouth. She cried out in pleasure as his warm mouth engulfed her, and as he rolled her nipple against his tongue her urgency added to his. 

"Hilde, if we don't stop now..." he said out of breath as he returned to kissing her lips. "I won't be..able to stop." he said as he pulled away waiting for her response.

Hilde sat straddling him for a few seconds than pulled back. His heart dropped and his body screamed for release but he wasn't going to push her. To his surprise she stood up, and stretched a hand out to him. "I think the bedroom would be better suited for this type of...activity." she grinned. 

He stood up and grinned and randomly picked her bedroom. "Um very nice." he muttered as he hugged her from behind, kibbling softly on her shoulder. His hands reached down and cupped her breast with one and with the other undid the binding to her bra. When the two globes were free, his skilled fingers flicked gently against each, drawing out a low moan from Hilde as she leaned against him for support. Her hand pulled his face closer to her as she suckled his ear lobe.

How she was able to find the one spot that made his knees go weak so fast was beyond Duo. Urging her closer to the bed he broke contact with her just long enough to yank off his sweater. He watched her eyes travel up and down him, with hungry that matched his.

Hilde sat down on the bed softly and beckoned Duo to follow. As he followed her to bed he took her his jeans, leaving him only in his boxers. Hilde eyes fell down to the large buldge at the centre. 

"Keeping looking at me that way and this won't last too long." Duo warned as he braced his hands on either side of her face. 

Hilde only smiled as she explored the contures of his back, reveling in feel of his skin and strength behind his muscles. Her hands dripped down under his boxers and cupped his buttocks and moved to the front, and began moving up and down his long hard shaft.

"...Oh god..." he gasped as he unconsciously ground himself into her hand. Claiming her mouth again his tongue mimicked the action something else he wanted to do. Suddenly he grabbed and stilled her hands. "As I was saying..." he said a bit breathless. "I won't last too long if you don't quite doing that."

"Everything I do, I shouldn't do." she pouted playfully. 

Duo kissed her again. "Well than, you should just sit back and enjoy." he said as he gently pelled her form fitting jeans down, leaving her in her black lace panties. Kissing his way from her ankles up her claves to her inner thighs, he finally arrived at his destination. He kissed her core through her wet panties, and sniffed her feminine scent. Slowly using he death, he dragged the panties down her hips, every so often grazing skin, and finally off of her. His hands traveled back up and as he gently inserted one lean finger into her, he took one breast into his mouth, reveling in her moans. She was so tight, so ready for him, but he held himself in check. His mouth replaced his hands as he gently prodded her with his tongue. "...Duo....if YOU don't stop...oh god..I won't last long either..." she gasped in between moans.

"Who says I want you to?" he muttered against her as he suckled on her clitoris. 

Hilde really couldn't form words after that point as pleasure started to build and shoot through her system, she was riding a crescendo, a wave. 

Duo watched and sensed that she was close, and just when she finally exploded Duo entered her with one quick powerful thrust to her hilt. She screamed out in pleasure as she locked her legs around his flanks. He gritted his teeth and held himself in check, all that tension built up through the year screamed to be released, but he hold himself still with iron wil.

"Duo...that was...Duo you still haven't..." Hilde blushed. 

"Hm..I wanted you to come first." He said as he started moving his hips, withdrawing in one single motion and plunging all the way back in the next. She felt right, as if she was made just to fit him, as he moved in and out of her.

Hilde gasped as she began to move with him, to his rhythm, and than the tempo began feverish, and their bodies slick with sweat moved faster as their breathing labored. He held her close as in increased to the speed his body cried for, and moaned her named over and over again. 

They were both climbing that peak, trying to push each other there at the same time, and than suddenly all she could feel was a blinding white hot pleasure that coursed through her veins. Vaguely she heard a loud cry that was her own. As Hilde clenched around him, he exploded deep inside her and poured himself into her. The pleasure was so intense it was indescribable, all he could do after was collapsed onto her. 

When words and thoughts were able to be formed again, Duo moved off Hilde and pulled a blanket up, tucking them both in. "That...was amazing.." he smiled as he pulled her close basking in the after glow of lovemaking. It was not sex it was love making.

"Uh-huh, Hilde answered as she snuggled closer to him, breathing in his scent. "Duo, what we just did, i don't usually just..I...you...us..." she said her mind already beginning to go places.

"Hilde, I wanted you for so long, I think I must have gone a bit crazy..cuz only being crazy could I have not done this sooner. I have never, ever in my life experienced the same thing with anyone but you. I have had sex before but, this...this is lovemaking" he said as he kissed her temple.

"Duo..." she smiled into his chest, as she drifted off into an exhausted sleep.

"Hilde" he muttered as he pulled her close and feel asleep.

To Be Continued.......

AN: Any good? R&R please 


End file.
